Have I told you lately that I love you?
by AnimaCruciata
Summary: Mason/Elena.


As always he'd disarmed me in the way he knew best. The only way he seemed to be able to shut me up when I went off on one of my rants. Mason Lockwood, the only person in the world who knew me better than anyone else, the one who could make me feel things I never knew possible. I was totally and completely in love with him, and he was all mine.

Yes, after rambling on at him for reasons now instantly forgotten - although I think it was something to do with Damon joking about wanting to wear a dress to the wedding - he'd pulled me close and his lips were on mine, his tongue possessing my mouth as I clung to him, giving just as good as I was taking. He must have picked up on the fact that the whole time I'd been talking my gaze was locked on his lips, and all the faked frustration was nothing but sexual tension that had been building up between us the past few days.

Somehow he'd managed to keep a distance and in turn I'd done the same, but now I had to put an end to all the teasing and the games we were playing against each-other. I'd never been so attracted to anyone in my life, and the fact that he was holding back was killing me, it was becoming unbearable, and although I wanted him badly, I'd wait and see how long it would take before he'd give in to me.

My fists clenched around the collar of his shirt and when I was sure I was holding a firm enough grip even just to surprise him with my actions, knowing my strength would never be a match for his - I pulled away, holding him where he was stood and gazed up at him breathlessly.

"Elena.." He groaned, a desperate look in his eyes as his hands slid down to my thighs and hoisted me up off the ground. I couldn't help the squeal of delight that escaped me as I threw my arms around him, instinctively hitching my legs up around his waist so that he wouldn't drop me. "Yes Mr Lockwood?"

I played my most innocent look as his jaw clenched, proving that I'd succeeded in my plan to tease him almost as much as he'd teased me. "Nothing." He huffed, releasing me from his hold. Damn, I had to admit, he was good at this game. I mocked a sigh as my feet touched the ground and watched him walk past me, grabbing him from behind before he got a chance to get too far from my reach.

It wasn't hard to notice the pattern of how carefree and happy I acted around him, as opposed to the miserable wreck I'd been when he'd been gone. Things had finally fallen back in to place and I had a new perspective on life, realizing that every moment mattered. "Mase.." I grinned as I stretched onto my tiptoes and leaned my chin on his shoulder, close enough for him to hear my whisper "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Ofcourse I had. I told him at every opportunity I got. But it was always satisfying for me to say it again, my small way of letting him know that my feelings would never change. That I was his completely.

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead, a gesture that always made me melt inside. I almost had to pinch myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I trailed my fingers over the soft fabric of his shirt, gently, deliberately taking my time as my hand wandered further down until I gripped the hem. "I love you." I reminded him as I pulled the shirt up over his head. The sight of him shirtless always took my breath away, so it was no surprise when my breath hitched as his shirt dropped to the floor.

Every ounce of self control I had went out the window as I began trailing kisses along his collar bone, one hand resting on the nape of his neck as the other fumbled with the button on his pants. Expert fingers popped the button and pulled down his zipper, my hand cupping his length through his boxers. I wanted him, and I wasn't about to stop there. I didn't care if it meant giving in, admitting defeat or whatever else it was they called it these days. I could feel with his hardness just how much he wanted me to, and that did nothing to soothe the aching in my core.

Turning just a fraction, I swiped everything off the dresser, ignoring the sound of the perfume bottles smashing on the floor and hauled myself up, quickly pulling him back to me. "Elena..." A low growl echoed from the back of his throat as he buried the tips of his fingers into my thighs, the painful yet extremely arousing sensation causing me to throw my head back. "Yeah?"  
"What are you doing to me?"

He wasn't looking for an answer, or so I assumed as his lips worked their way from the base of my throat until he was biting along my jawline. "Please.." I moaned, pulling him flush against me so I could feel a little friction. He responded in ways I could not have imagined, tearing open my shirt and expertly flipping open the clasp of my bra, undressing me in a quick yet extremely erotic way. He paid great attention to every inch of my skin that he uncovered, his tongue rolling around my nipples as they hardened, palming my breasts as I curved my body into him, then ever so slowly his hands landed on my thighs, edging my skirt up until it was pooled around my waist.

"Mase.." I begged, my lips trembling. I was pretty sure by now my panties were ruined by how wet I'd become. God, I'd never wanted anybody so bad in my life! "Patience." He growled in my ear as his fingers brushed between my legs, it shocked me at how sensitive I was to his touch. Again his fingers traced over my wetness, slowly peeling my panties to one side so that there was nothing in his way. His languid movements were driving me insane, slowly bringing me to the point where I couldn't take any more.

I reached for the waistband of his boxers, tugging them as far down as I possibly could from where I was sat and massaged his length, digging my heels into his ass to try and pull him in to me. He moved his hand to position himself at my entrance and gripped my shoulder with the other, slamming into me with ease at how slick I was already. I cried out with the sweet burning sensation that shot through me as my walls stretched to accommodate his length, my whole body trembling with anticipation as I wrapped myself around him and braced myself for the intense pleasure I knew I was about to experience.

It didn't matter that the room was trashed, or that I was sure I heard the mirror crack as my back slammed into it with his every thrust, what matted was this. Me and him. I rocked my hips against his, clinging on around his neck as I looked up at him to notice a thin sheen of sweat across his brow. I don't think I'd ever seen anything sexier.

* * *

_I lay in his arms and glanced around the room, chuckling quietly to myself as I realized the extent of the damage that'd been caused during our session, though I found it more amusing than anything; not even the fact that the broken mirror had torn my back open in more than one place could phase me - The only pain I could feel was the aching between my legs, a reminder that he'd been there. I was on a high, and suspected nothing could bring me down from it. Humming contently, I stretched over Mason, careful not to wake him since he looked so peaceful in his slumber and flicked the switch on the lamp, nestling myself into the crook of his arm. Of one thing I was sure as I slipped into what would be the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time; I was the luckiest girl in the world._


End file.
